


Applesauce

by SerenitySky



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baby!Peter, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever simple in the Stark-Rogers household, not even when it comes to feeding Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applesauce

“Come on Peter, eat up.”

The infant squirmed in the high chair, attempting to get as far away from the presented spoon as possible.

Steve sighed; there was just no pleasing his son. A jar of baby food in one hand and a spoonful of mush in the other, Rogers was sitting alone at the kitchen table trying to get Peter to eat something. Other random jars were set on the table, the one in his hand being about the fifth he had offered to the child.

“You need to eat something Pete. It’s good for you,” he encouraged as he offered the spoon once again to his son. Peter pressed his lips together tightly and twisted his head away, finally deciding to try and use his hands to push the ‘food’ away. 

“He won’t eat, huh?” 

Steve looked up to see Tony walking in, clad in a black muscle shirt and worn jeans, wiping his hands on an old grease rag. 

Steve shook his head. “I keep trying but he just won’t take anything.” 

Tony picked up one of the jars and frowned at the contents. 

“No wonder, I mean Apple and Pork Casserole?” He set it down and picked up another. “Egg custard with rice? Seriously, where did you _get_ all this?” He twisted the cap off to sniff it and pulled back as if he’d been shocked and made a face. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, come on. It can’t be _that_ bad.” He then proceeded to put the spoon that Peter had consistently refused to take in his mouth. Tony, and Peter it seemed, watched in anticipation as Steve’s face changed from sceptical to disgusted in 0.2 seconds. 

“Okay,” he grimaced, putting the spoon down, “that’s pretty gross.” 

Tony looked at Steve pointedly and shrugged. “See? What did I tell you?” 

He turned a few of the jars around to get a better look at the labels before selecting one with a satisfied ‘aha!’ 

“Applesauce,” he declared, presenting the bottle for Steve to see, “liquefied candy for babies.” 

He picked up one of the extra spoons Steve had brought out, since Peter had a tendency to knock things on the floor, and pulled out another chair to sit next to his husband. 

“Watch the master.” 

Steve rolled his eyes but nevertheless paid close attention as Tony offered the food to Peter. The infant hesitated for a moment but then opened his mouth and took the food, smiling as he tasted the sweetness. 

Tony grinned. “Is it good?” he cooed. 

“Num num,” Peter babbled, and opened his mouth for more even before Tony had the chance to get another spoonful. 

“Slow down there kiddo,” Tony chuckled as he continued to feed his son. 

Steve crossed his arms as he watched Tony succeed so excellently and easily in what he had been attempting for over half an hour. “So are you suggesting we just feed our son candy, then?” 

“No, I’m suggesting that you don’t buy the nasty baby food next time.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow and hit Tony lightly on the arm with the back of his hand. Tony gaped in mock offense, and when Steve laughed at him he got another spoonful of applesauce and flicked it right in Cap’s face. 

For a moment, Steve did not react, but then he stuck his fingers in the jar he was still holding and flicked the food at Tony, who barely had time to react. 

“Do you really want to start this?” Stark warned. 

Steve simply shrugged, “You shot first.” 

All of a sudden, the kitchen turned into a warzone. A messy, mushy, warzone. The two men were using spoons and their hands to fire projectiles of food and Tony even resorted to trying to fling the mush from directly from the jar itself. Peter just laughed hysterically in the way that babies do and clapped his hands as he was splattered as well. 

Steve managed to half-tackle Tony and held him in a headlock with one arm while his free hand dangerously held an open jar above Tony’s head, and said man managed to look up with shock and horror written across his face. 

“Steve…no...you wouldn’t…” 

Steve just smirked, an evil glint in his eyes, and tipped the jar just the slightest, causing its contents to pour in Tony’s hair and down his face and neck. Tony scrunched his face at the feeling of the cold and weird textured stuff, especially as some of it wormed its way down the back of his shirt. He flailed, trying to get out of his husband’s vice-grip while Steve just howled with laughter. 

“Boys! I’m here. You said that dinner was at six so I came a bit early to get Peter and—” 

Steve and Tony both froze at the new voice and turned to see Natasha, paused mid-step in the archway to the complete mess that used to be the kitchen. Not missing a beat and not bothering to let either man explain themselves, she gracefully stepped around the splats of puree and whisked the applesauce-coated Peter from his high chair, who giggled gleefully at the sight of his favourite aunt. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can help Aunt Tasha find where your daddies hid the cheerios, hm?” 

With that, she exited as quickly as she had come in, leaving both men feeling slightly ridiculous. 

“Oh yeah, we were going to go out to dinner tonight, weren’t we?” Steve mumbled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he realized what he must look like. He released his grip on Tony, allowing the other man to stand. 

Tony sighed. “I suppose we should get cleaned up then,” he grinned and placed a kiss to Steve’s cheek, but suddenly, eyeing one jar left, swiped it and dumped its contents on Steve before he had time to react. Steve started to make sounds of protest, but Tony was already bolting down the hall calling “PAYBACK!” over his shoulder and cackling madly. Steve couldn’t contain his smile as he wiped baby food off of his brow. Sighing, he stood and went after his husband—presumably the shower—and tried to guess how long it would take them to make themselves presentable and also how long it would be until Natasha took them seriously again.


End file.
